Colors
by Kittens Hellfire
Summary: Little shots from Rukia's lovers. SECOND FIC! CHAAAAA REVIEW! :D :P  Its my freaking Birthday so I better see a few reviews! Or ill drag you to your doom with the power of hellfire kittens.
1. Colors Guide

**All berry headed color hotties**

**First chapter: ****Ichi****ruki**

**Second chapter: ****Izu****ruki**

**Third chapter: ****Ren****ruki**

**Fourth chapter: ****Grimm****ruki**

**Fifth chapter: ****Shuu****ruki**

**Sixth chapter: ****Toshi****ruki**


	2. Strawberry Rainbows

**Hi this was a little thing I came p with while listening to my ipod. Inspired by the song Colors (for EXTREME) by dj TAKA.**

**All from Ichigo's POV. **

**Discaimer: I DON"T OWN BLEACH BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID!**

**Grimmjow: Ya cuz if she did I would still be in the story and kicking ass as usual.**

**KittensHellfire: Ya ya be quiet so I can finish the disclaimer.**

**Grimmjow: Gotcha... Catch ya later people!**

**Disclaimer (continued): Also... um... well... Just read the story!**

**Red**: It was the color of her spilt blood when I couldn't protect her in time

**Orange**: It _was_ her favorite color because she said it reminded her of me

**Yellow**: her favorite sundress that she wore on visits to the real world

**Green**: The woods we would walk through when we wanted to be alone together

**Blue**: the bruises that she gave me when she found out I had cheated

**Purple**: the eyes that haunt me in my sleep, the ones that would never be for me

**White**: the hair that belonged to him, the one who stole her from me

**Grey**: the rain that could only be stopped by her

**Black**: the emptiness that consumed me when she said she was never coming back

**My second story! WAs it good? I think it was. **

**Read and Review! THANX! I love Reviews with the passion of one-thousand burning suns.**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAA! :D :P **


	3. Admiration

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and Never will. I wish I did though.**

Izuru had just left the weekly Fukutaicho meeting and was making his way back to 3rd squad to fill out the rest of his paperwork. As he recalled the events of the meeting he remembered seeing 13th's new Fukutaicho sitting in the corner during the instruction. That's right, Rukia Kuchiki had recently been promoted to Fukutaicho of squad 13. It had been a long time since it's Fukutaicho position was occupied and since the incident no one had stepped up to fill the place.

Suddenly pausing where he was he turned and let his feet carry him in the direction of squad 13. He hadn't formally congratulated Rukia on her promotion. He had always admired her strength and determination as an unseated Shinigami but now they saw eye to eye. He would be seeing more of her for sure.

As he came to a stop in front of the squad doors he heard quiet sobbing and sniffles coming from behind the door. He let himself in and automatically his eyes fell on Rukia's small form. She turned and rose from her seat at the couch and immediately tried to make herself presentable. Her cheeks were lined with tear tracks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kira Fukutaicho, what brings you to our division today? Did you perhaps want a word with Ukitake Taicho?" Rukia asked with a slight sniffle.

"Actually, I came to formally congratulate you on you new promotion to Fukutaicho Kuchiki-san." He stated, "And I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be crying. Are you all right? Surely a promotion of this size would cause you much joy."

"I'm Perfectly fine!" she blurted out, "Nothing to worry about."

"You aren't all right. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong." He scoffed.

"Its just that I feel extremely guilty for having accepted this position. I don't deserve it. This was Kaien-dono's old job. I could never replace him. I can never be what he was to the squad."

"Stop talking nonsense!" he said after a while, "I have seen you fight and have seen how everyone acts around you. You deserve this promotion more than anyone."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course I do and so does everyone else." he whispered to her.

They stood in silence for a while until she spoke up, "Thank you Izuru." She smiled brightly at him.

Now it was his turn to smile.

Read and Review! :D :P


	4. Red was the color always

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BLEACH! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL! :'(**

**This is Renji and Rukia if you are too oblivious to know.**

Red was the color always.

The color of his long shining hair he kept tied up

The color of his cheeks when he tripped into a pond and she laughed at him

The color that covered him during the dangerous mission

The color that was washed away when she tenderly treated his wounds

The chocolate wrappers for candy he received on White Day

The handprint on his cheek when he called her a midget

The color of their undying love for each other

Yes Red was the color always, at least for Renji

**READ AND REVIEW! :D :P**


	5. Bloodlust Love

Newest chapter of my color story. Its all about Shmexy colored hair hotties and color related topics.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach. Plain and Simple.**

**Read and Review or FACE THE WRATH OF THE HELLFIRE KITTENS EMERGING FROM THE GROUND TO DRAG YOU TO YOUR DOOM. 3**

**

* * *

**

She was _forbidden fruit,_ a _taboo_. The Shinigami and the Hollow. They were enemies by nature. A Shinigami's main purpose was to eliminate and purify beings like him. But for some unknown reason he felt himself always thinking of her, wanting her.

Their first encounter was when he led a small attack in the world of the living. He punched a hole through her stomach. The next time he went to the living world she tried to freeze him and he almost blasted her head off with a cero.

He thought she was a pathetic weak Shinigami that he shouldn't waste his time with but lately she lingering in his thoughts. Now that he looked back, she never stayed out of the game long because he always saw her fighting.

He tried hard to deny the attraction, telling himself it was just bloodlust. After a while he knew it was not simply bloodlust because she would haunt his dreams and fill his head with perverted thoughts.

"Fuck! Shit! Fucking how did this Shit happen! Fucking Shinigami is Fucking with my mind!" he let out a string of obscenities. "That's it! I fucking need to see her." And he opened up a garganta.

She had been walking down an alley late at night when she felt an immense spiritual pressure behind her. Before she was could get out of her gigai and face the threat, she was pinned to the cold brick wall behind her.

" Wwwho are you?" she stuttered out. Cracking an eye open she found herself face to face with none other than the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The color drained from her face almost instantly and she went into a state of panic.

"So I see that you remembered me… _Shinigami._" Came his arrogant reply.

"What the Hell do you want _Arrancar_?" At the moment she was feeling a mix of fear, shock, disgust, and though she would never admit it, nervousness.

"I'm here for you girl" It came out as a kind of half growl half purr.

"Wwwhy would you be here for me?" a faint pink color tainted her pale cheeks.

"Cuz lately your all that's been on my mind and I couldn't stay away any longer." He whispered. His mouth hovered just an inch or so above her ear and his warm breath tickled her skin.

By now her face had gone from slightly pink to full scarlet. "Really? Why would someone like you bother to think about a Shinigami like me?"

He smirked, "because there's something about you that just draws me in. You're tough, have attitude and beat the crap out of that carrot-head." A soft chuckle arose at the mention of the orange haired boy.

"Well… you know… I've um… kinda been… thinking of… you… too." She managed to stutter out.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm glad." His cocky attitude was starting to show.

"Its funny, a hollow and a Shinigami. Natural opponents yet here we are… This goes against anything normal you know?" she began to babble on.

"I know, now shut up and kiss me." And there lips met.

BLUE BLUE BLUE! PURPLE BLACK! GRIMMRUKI IS GREAT! READ AND REVIEW :D (OR DIE!) :P


	6. Kissed by an Angel

**HI! Its been a while since I updated and I was just posting the story for my Shuuukia pairing. Someone (I won't say who) wrote this for me as a Christmas present and since I hadn't finished my little one~shot, they gave me permission to post it in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters but I do own some pretty wicked black clothing :P **

* * *

Rukia let out a sigh of relief as she made the final adjustment of the Kanzashi that was in her hair the pice its self way six different types of heavy , but her Nii-sama insisted she wear them when the _entire clan _ got together. From the very bottom to the tip top where brother sat ever single last bloody one of them would be at the house for the holiday celebration that evening .So she had to look like the princess she was even if they had to glue her to chair to get it done like her Ojii-sama had out right threatened last year if she didn't sit down , shut up and listen to her brother. It was listen to her Nii-sama or Ojii-sama would bring in the auntie's and god help her if those old bats got a hold of her because then there would be nothing left of her but a pile of silk and powder. She involuntarily shivered at that though because those women were merciless when they were on a mission and they had been waiting to sink there claws into rukia ever since she "became of age".

Taking a deep breath she looked at herself on last time to make sure everything was perfect . Eyeliner , check, lip stick, check. Horribly expensive and heavy gold and silver Kimono from storage , check . Huge emerald necklace straight . She looked around her dressing table for the matching ring that went with it because she knew there was one but then she remembered what happened last year and why she would not be wearing rings for a long , long time. Apparently it was frowned upon to hit a "nice young man" who tried to grope her. Looking down at her hand she was a little lucky they didn't give her one this year because she did not want to have to sit in her Ojii-sama's office for hours on end and listen to him scold her about how there were other ways a proper way a well breed young woman could hurt a man then punching him. Needless to say they band her for all the thin sharp pointy Kanzashi after that conversation .

Life truly wasn't fair.

Taking one final look at her gilded hair pins she sighed softly because one was a little lower than the other . Tilting her head to the side to correct the bamboo shaped pin her eyes almost popped out of her head as she spotted the stack of papers that she had left on her night stand.

"Shit." She squeaked because god knew she couldn't use an expletive out loud with everyone in the house or her Nii-sama would. Well she wasn't sure what he would do because she had let unmentionable words sip so many times that suddenly he stopped talking and her Chappy stuff started to disappear.

Sitting in a huge pile on her night stand was paperwork that was supposed to be delivered to squad one and squad eight ASAP. ASAP being about six hours ago . It was the last thing her Taichou had given her to do before he let her off early.

She looked at the clock quickly it was seven if she really hurried she could make it to both squads in time to get back to the house by nine and festivities started. Looking down at her poor Kimono she took a deep breath because she was sure these things were not meant to with stand shunpo. Granted it had been done by her and she had almost crashed and burned a few times but it could be done _with small dainty steps_ she thought snidely to herself.

Picking up the paperwork she looked carefully around her room then opened her window and grabbed a chair because that was the only way she was going to be able to get out the window without destroying her kimono .

Holding the paper work close to her chest she stepped silently into the cold night. She hissed as the cold air hit her cheeks. Sighing she looked back at the window one least time before she daintily lifted the hem of the kimono and booked it to squad one.

As she made her way though the night all she could keep repeating herself was small dainty steps , small dainty steps because the last time she tried this she took bigger steps and forgot how constricting Kimono could be and got horribly tangled up and had to bribe one of her maids when she got home to help her fix the damage she had created so they would not tell her Nii-sama or Ojii-sama. It had worked thank god and no one was the wiser , but still it had freaked her out more than just a little .

Looking down at her feet she clutched her paper work to her chest tighter because as she repeated her mantra she remembered how expensive these kimono were .they had been take out of storage because they were only worn on extra special occasions. She cringed again and picked up the hem a little higher because there was actual real gold thread used to create the pattern on the silver back ground and the obi just happened to be more yardage of the same material her brothers scarf was made of. In truth she was actually a little surprised that they had even let her wear this . However she didn't think _they _had any choice in the matter her Nii-sama had more than likely taken it out of storage without question and here it was without question.

Looking out into the distance she could see the big doors of squad one in sight . She felt herself relax she had made it this far without a mishap and her first stop was almost done. Slowing down she looked around cautiously there was no one around at this time of night on Christmas eve to see her dressed up so no one could tell on her . Quickly she reached the big door of squad one and once her feet hit the ground she ran on the solid granite floor to the lieutenants office and dropped half the stack of papers off in his in box on the outside of his door . She let out an audible sigh of relief because now technically they weren't late.

"One down , one to go Rukia." She smile at the absolute pathticness of having to give herself a pep talk just to get around the Seireitei, but hey a girl had to do what a girl had to do to keep herself sane.

Letting the door close quietly behind her she shivered involuntarily as rush of the warmth from the inside left her and the frosty night air hit her again. She couldn't help but think it was really cold because despite how heavy her outfit was it really wasn't built for warmth .

stopping at the gates of squad one she looked out over the main street it was cold wet and muddy so there really was no way she could walk even for just a little bit without getting dirty because she was talented but she knew she wasn't talented enough to hold the huge stack of paper work and the Kimono

She really wanted to cry because life felt like one big balancing act for her trying to keep work in order and her family life was begnning to feel impossible because she was running through the streets at night in the dead of winter hopeing and praying to whatever deity would listen that she could get this all done and not get yelled out . lately it seemed to be one or the other as she took _sm_all _dainty steps _. Her taichou was an understanding man , but her work had started to slip and he was becoming disappointed in her progression of training , and he Ojii-sama was disappointed because she wasn't taking on all of the duty's that her Nii-sama couldn't .

The going through process was that if her Nii-sama could do it as a taichou she should be able to do it as an unseated officer. But what no one understood was she was acting as an unofficial Lieutenant and she was not her brother . Letting her emotions get the better of her she let a small tear slip down her cheek and she stumbled as she lost concentration.

**XooooXooooXooooXooooXooo**

Shuuhei was late extremely late he had been invited to the formal Christmas ball that squad one held every year. All of the Taichou and Lieutenants where invited but they were expected to dress in the dress uniforms. Everything had to be clean whiter than white , polished , scrubbed and starched and immaculate. He didn't have a problem with this he actually enjoyed wearing his dress uniform because it made him feel proud of everything that he had accomplished in such a short period of time .

The only problem was not only was he acting Lieutenant but he was also acting taichou when his had abandoned them, and as much as his seated officers tried to help him someday it just felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Like tonight was Christmas eve and he knew that everyone had parties that they were throwing or were going to so everyone wanted to leave early to get dressed or get ready. Much to his surprise no one slacked and everyone worked extra hard to get there work done early and because of this he felt like he should cut them a break and let them go home early. However that left him with the bulk of the work because he wanted to double check that in everyone's diligence there were no glairing mistakes . He also had his yearly reports that he had to start to turn into the captain commander and a training schedule that he had to roughly sketch out and a new class that was coming in that he had to sort through and find places for . of course there were also the transfers that he had to shuffle around as well .

He knew it would be a busy day and he would be working well into the night so he brought his dress uniform to work with him so that he could just change and go straight from work and go to the party .

Looking up at the clock it was seven pm and he knew he was not going to get everything done and he would just have to come back take some work home with him to do tomorrow , but there was paper work that he needed to get to Nanao or she would have his hide because according to her he had been slacking off the last few weeks because she had caught him drinking tea which she mistook for saki ….. yeah he wished it was saki, but he didn't have time for saki any more .

He took a quick shower in the barracks and made sure that his physical appearance was looking sharp and clean because if nothing else he had learned since the very beginning was that no matter what you did you always kept yourself put together because it did not look good to be sloppy like any average person would . So tonight he had to go above average which meant he actually used hair product that he had , had Momo sneak in from the real world for him so he wouldn't look like a total girl , he could have done it himself but he really didn't want to take the harassment that Renji would give him. then it float down to Matsumoto and eventually to everyone else and then there would be no end to the harassment that he would get.

Looking himself over one last time in the mirror he smiled his starched creases looked sharp his zanpakuto was gleaming and he looked pretty damn good if he did say so himself.

Walking back into his office he looked down at the stack of paperwork he had one last thing to do and that was to take it to squad eight that would take no time at all. All he would have to do was shunpo over real quick and leave the paper work in Nanao's box and hope for the best.

He was going so fast that all he could hear as he entered the gates of squad eight was a worried little voice saying

"Small dainty steps , small dainty steps." in a tiny voice before WHAM he felt himself collide with someone .

**XoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooX **

She was almost there , so close to the door and she would be home free and be able to take her time getting home , but life was not going to be that kind to her. Right before she entered the door she saw a pair of dress pants coming up on her fast and then WHAM whoever it was collided with her.

"No!" She shrieked as paperwork flew all over the place and she hoped and pray that she would not hit the ground along with the paper ruining the Kimono that she had worked so hard to protect all night. The paper work went flying and sounded like feathers in the wind before they silently hit the ground .

Then it was over she knew it was over because she felt herself flying backwards . Closing her eyes tightly she could feel her heart clench and she heard her Ojii-sama's voice in her head scolding her for slacking and running priceless heirlooms.

But before she could hit the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her pulling her as close to upright as she would get and tightly to their chest . She felt happy she wasn't wearing any face powder because she found herself staring straight at the chest of someone in there dress uniform and if would never do on a night like this to ruin something like that with white make up.

Still trembling from the shock she slowly looked up to see exactly who it was that had saved her from possibly the biggest catastrophe she could have encored since she almost got executed . As she slowly lifted her head she saw a jaw line that was etched with worry then slowly she stared into soft grey eyes that held worry and concern all at the same time. Further inspecting the face she realized it was Shuuhei Hisagi that was staring down at her.

"Are you okay?" he looked at her carefully as he rectified her fully.

All she could do was nod because she felt so stupid for not have been paying better attention to the world around her .

Blushing slightly as he let her go she looked herself over and sighed in relief it was only the papers that had gotten muddy not her actual Kimono everything was still place and nothing was ripped or torn and at this realization she could have cried in relief .

Nodding she looked back up at him and was taken back a few steps because standing in front of her was not the Shuuhei that she had been used to seeing running around . In front of her was a true officer fully dressed looking sharp and clean and dressed to impress . It had always made her smile when she saw Renji wear his dress unformed because he looked so handsome. It was funny how just subtle changes could drastically change someone's appearance.

It wasn't as if Shuuhei had been an unattractive man before as a matter of fact women from every squad since she had been in school had swooned over him , but there was just something about him right now that made him stand out just a little bit more and made her a bit weak in the knee's

"Thank you." She said softly quickly looking away because she didn't want to make it obvious that she was staring at him . She also didn't want him to see her blush either because she knew right now her face had to be on fire .

Turning back to him she watched his eyes widen slightly as he dipped into a gallant bow.

"Princess Kuchiki." There was a sort of aww that she heard in voice that she didn't think she had ever heard before.

Smiling weakly as he rectified herself she shook her head. "it's Kuchiki , Rukia , or simply Rukia I am no princess "

She watched him chuckle again and shake his head. "As far as I am concerned I see Princess Kuchiki standing in front of me." He smiled and winked trying to lighten to mood " And perhaps somewhere in there , there happens to be a Rukia lurking."

This brought a full fledged smile to her cheeks. "And as far as I can tell I see a full fledged Taichou standing in front of me so it should be me bowing to you ." She shook her head as she watched him smirk a little .

Taking a deep breath she started to kneel down to pick up her paper work only to have him touch her shoulder lightly.

"I will get those for you I cannot possibly let a lady stoop to get paperwork and get herself dirty."

Rukia looked at him slightly confused because he did not sound like he was flirting with her , he sounded like an honest to goodness gentleman.

"Thank you." She watched him kneel to pick up the paperwork easily and carefully so he himself would not get his dress uniform dirty.

"Where are these papers going." He asked curiously as he rectified himself .

"They were supposed to go to Kyoraku Taichou's office."

She watched as he looked down at the stack of paperwork that she was sure would take about an hour to sort out to make sure they went to the right people .

"Nanao will probably kill us but I think we should put this in her box and let her sort out the carnage."

All she could do was laugh because it sounded like the best idea.

He held the door open for her and waited until she was in before he walked in and closed to door behind them. She followed quietly behind him as he lead her down the darkened hall ways to Nanao's closed door. He set them in the inbox and turned around with a smile . As she watched the paper work get set in to box she let out a small sigh of relief her job was done and no one would be yelling at her tonight or tomorrow.

If she could she would give him a great big hug right now for saving her butt.

"Thank you." She said shyly and looked away .

Ever so curiously she felt him lift her chin up so she could look him in the eyes .

"Why do you keep on saying thank you ?"

"Because you just saved me from getting yelled at by my taichou and my Ojii-sama "

A look of surprise crossed his face as they both started to walk to the front door of the office.

Taking a deep breath she didn't know if she was going to regret this but she knew she had to find a way to repay him . "How can I repay you for this." She smiled up at him chewing on the bottom of her lip hoping to god she wasn't being too nice.

**XoooXoooXoooXoooXooX **

Shuuhei couldn't help but mentally smirk as he heard those words because he was in an office of a man that he knew was no fool , and he knew for a fact the man had mistletoe hanging in every door frame in hope to trap his poor lieutenant . Looking up at the front door he had to smirk fait was on his side tonight as he saw a sprig of the vine hanging from the door. As he opened the door he looked to think for a long moment.

"I could ask a kiss from a Princess."

He watched as Rukia looked up to where he was looking and chuckled lightly shaking her head.

"if I must."

He saw the gleam in her eyes and knew that he was not forcing her to do anything she did not want to do.

**XoooXoooXoooXoooXoooX**

She could couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the mistletoe hanging from the door jam above them . leave it to Kyoraku to cover all of his bases with his lieutenant.

She smiled softly as she felt him tilt her chin up, but as he did the oddest thing happened as she looked into his eyes she could swear she felt her heart skip a beat before she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips press against hers for the briefest moment. It was true all he had wanted from her was just a kiss , just a simple kiss, but somehow it felt like something more than just a simple kiss.

As he released her chin he smiled but there seemed to be something more behind his eyes nothing devious , just something .

"Now I can say I have kissed an angel." He whispered

Blushing fiercely her heart pounded in her chest and she wasn't sure what to say or even what to do because she had never been kissed like that before.

" I … I … I have to go." She said in a rush because she truly didn't know what to do or what to say and she was incredibly nervous .She watched him look down at her quizzically and she knew she had just been socially retarded . " Thank you " she whispered before she shunpoed away . She could swear she could hear him laughing as she retreated.

**XoooXoooXooXooX**

" It was my pleasure princess." He whispered as he watched her run away .

**XoooXoooXoooXooX **

The next day Nanao came into an empty office ,but saw her inbox was full. As she sat down at her desk she started to sort through her paper work . One was for her Taichou from squad thirteen , the other was for her from Shuuhei. It was a jumbled mess because it seemed like the two squads exploded together .

"What the fuck."

She whispered to herself as a huge mess unfolded in front of her. Frowning she was going to kill someone but she didn't know who.

**

* * *

lol**

**Lol**

**LoL**

**LOL**

**!**

**Wasn't that just a bundle of joy? **

**I know right? Ya! You know what to do so Read and Review! HAHAHA THAT RYMED! :D :P **


End file.
